


If Delirious followed Corpse into the bathroom

by H2ODelirious



Series: bbs members x non bbs members [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Corpse is scary, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, it’s not as bad as it seems i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2ODelirious/pseuds/H2ODelirious
Summary: Delirious makes a weird comment, Corpse isn’t fazed.
Relationships: Jonathan | H2ODelirious/Corpse Husband
Series: bbs members x non bbs members [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179491
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	If Delirious followed Corpse into the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con elements, sorry!! If you’re sensitive to that I recommend you don’t read this :)
> 
> First time writing this kind of thing, so if there’s any mistakes, please let me know :D!!
> 
> —
> 
> -EDIT!-
> 
> Eyo to the person who made art of this fanfic, posted it on twitter, and decided NOT to tell me, THANK YOU SO MUCH IT LOOKS AMAZING BUT PLEASE COMMENT TO TELL ME NEXT TIME ILY YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! <3333 ALL THE LOVE!
> 
> Let me know next time please, I’ll still probably find it anyways since all I do is look at Delirious n friends art, but just in case I don’t.
> 
> YOU DIDN’T EVEN PROPERLY CAPTION IT EITHER YOURE SO LUCKY I FOUND IT

"Hey" Said a strange voice, somewhere in a dark corner of medbay.

"Who's there?" Delirious asked.

The dark figure took a step forward. He blinked and stared at Deli. The man was Corpse, the mysterious, deep voiced guy in the group. Everyone was scared of him, and secretly very physically attracted.

That's why Delirious froze when he saw him.

Corpse wore a mask. He's always done so. It was a scary mask, all purple and wrinkly and god that glowy orb eye thing— what the fuck was he thinking? The other eye, and the face around it wasn't covered though. 

The most unsettling was his naturally red pupil.

His voice fit for his fashion sense. Very deep and raspy. Straight out of a horror movie.

Maybe it's this I-can-kill-you-right-now character that made the tension in the air unbearable. Delirious certainly wasn't complaining about being in a room alone with this guy. He was scared—sure, but complaining? Who would complain in this situation.

Deli didn't have the balls to go all out on his look like Corpse did. In fact, he didn't really want to. He wore a mask too, just like corpse, but it was a normal hockey mask. And you know, blue eyes. Like normal people. He was fine with that, not like he was looking for gratification or approval from anyone.

"...Delirious?"

"Oh—hello Corpse."

"It's not you right?" Said the mysterious man, shuffling closer.

Delirious heard his own heart beating, it drowned out all his thoughts. It got louder with Corpse's every step.

"It's not me... is it you?" He responded, taking two steps back and running into the table behind him.

"How confident are you?" Corpse asked, playfully avoiding Deli's previous question. He squinted his eyes, now only a couple inches away from the other.

"I am one hundred percent confident it's not me." Delirious confirmed. He looked to the side, growing more uncomfortable in this situation with every second. Again, he asked "Is it you?"

"So surely..." Corpse said, still avoiding the question. He started walking to another part of medbay. The other watched carefully, and decided to follow. "...you wouldn't take me to the bathroom and kill me right now."

Corpse stopped, smiling as the lights flickered and went out. Delirious was still close enough to see him, but the situation just made this sabotage even more ominous.

A blush fell over Deli's face when he realized he was with Corpse, alone, by the entrance of a bathroom. A more suggestive tone mixed with his voice.

"Corpse," He said. "If I were to take you to the bathroom it definitely wouldn't be to kill ya."

That's what I thought." The other grinned, disappearing into the bathroom.

Deli blinked, staring at the open door, frowning. The lights were still off—why wasn't anyone fixing them? Timidly, he stepped inside, closing the door as he moved.

Someone from behind him grabbed his waist, pulling him against the other's chest. The blade of a knife rested gently on Delirious's neck, threatening to end him that very moment.

"C-corpse?" He stuttered.

"Bingo." The other rasped. "You were definitely not gonna kill me?"

Delirious lifted his hands up to the arm by his neck, trying to pry him off. But Corpse was too strong, there was nothing he could do.

"You shouldn't have come in here Delirious."

Deli breathed slowly, feeling the arm around his waist tighten. Corpse was clearly enjoying the pure fear of his victim. 

He slowly trailed his hand down from Deli's waist to his zipper, working his way into the older's pants. The other, feeling this movement struggled, but unfortunately despite being two inches shorter than Deli, Corpse could put a bear to shame with his strength.

"Corpse, get off me!" Delirious yelled, hoping for someone outside of the bathroom to hear him. In response, the younger moved the knife from Deli's neck into his mouth. The victim clamped his teeth down on the blade to prevent it from slicing the sides of his lips.

With newfound quiet, Corpse found his way into Delirious's pants, stroking the other's member up and down quickly. He watched Deli's face, grinning at the gurgled moan the other let out. 

He continued his work with Delirious's dick, feeling hands pull on his own, trying to pry away the knife. Muffled noises and groans filled the room as pleasure consumed the older.

Delirious grinded into Corpse's hand, trying to finish faster, letting out loose moans around the knife. His breathing got heavy and he stopped struggling against the other as his brain focused solely on what Corpse was doing to him.

The younger continued to stroke Deli's  dick, finding it exhilarating when his victim rutted into his hand, trying to gain friction.

"You're doing so well Delirious." Corpse said between strokes. "I'm so proud of you."

The older tried to say something, but it was muffled by the knife. Drool trailed down Deli's chin as he tried to keep his mouth closed, the knife threatening him every moment.

He felt himself getting close, and fucked Corpse's hand. A final groan and Deli came, soiling his pants.

"Good boy." Corpse whispered, pulling his hand away, and lifting it up to the knife. He gently took the knife away from Deli's mouth and replaced it with his own fingers, covered with Deli's cum.

Delirious, now hella tired, mindlessly swirled his tongue around Corpse's fingers, cleaning the man's hand.

And that's the last thing he experienced before he passed out. 

Corpse zipped the older's pants, and finished the job he started, the one that involved stabbing him, leaving the older's bloody body to be found by someone later. He climbed into a vent, this encounter never to be spoken of again.


End file.
